Rescue (DOA)
Rescue is the first episode of Dead or Alive season 2. Plot It starts off with Tara having nightmares of her friends as zombies and they swarm around her, devouring her. She screams and wakes up. Jake asks if she is okay. Tara explains her dream and Jake reassures her that they will be okay. Tara whispers “Nothing is okay.” Ross is walking to his community with Tara and the others. They feel uncomfortable. He tells them that he is not Barnes. Lana says she'll be back. Lana communicates with Barnes and tells him that they arrived at a community. Barnes says where is their location and she tells him. Barnes then says “Good job Lana. As soon as you bring me Nick and Tara. You will have your sister.” Lana turns around and is face to face with Maiara. Lana asks what she is doing and Maiara says “Tara sent me to look for you.” Lana walks back while Maiara stares at her. Tara says they should set up camp. They throw their stuff down on the ground. Lana asks Tara and Nick to help her find her picture of her sister because she lost it on the way. They volunteer including Maiara. Lana looks at Maiara and says “Perfect. Let's go.” As they are walking in the woods, Lana knocks Maiara unconscious with her gun and points the gun at Tara and Nick. Tara asks her to put the gun down but she refuses, saying that she needs to save her sister from Barnes. They both agree to go with her. Lana tries Maiara to a tree and leaves with Tara and Nick. They arrive at Barnes’ community and come face to face with Barnes. “Welcome back.” He smirks. He locks Tara and Nick in separate rooms. Barnes asks Nick where his group is hiding but Nick refuses to answer. Nick is beaten by Barnes and his men while Tara listens. Lana hugs her sister Ellie and Ellie tells her “We have to save my friends.” Lana whispers “So do I.” Lana and Ellie run to set everyone free. Ellie tells her that she was at a community but they took her friends and her because they look like fighters. Lana says her friends are fighters too. Ellie sets her friends free but soldiers start to shoot at them. Lana shoots them in their heads, killing them. Lana, Ellie and her friends go to save Tara and Nick. Nick is thrown inside a room with Tara and Barnes tells his men to grab Tara. She slices one of his men in his throat. The other man is stabbed in his chest twice and stabbed in his head. Barnes then grabs Tara and takes her away. Nick tries to go after Tara but is badly injured. He falls to the floor until Lana, Ellie and her friends find him. Seth and Tyrone help him up and they all try to find Tara. Tara is thrown inside Barnes’ office and he tries to close the door but Lana puts a gun to his head. Lana says let her go. He tries to grab his gun but Tara gets ahold of it. “Looks like you lose,” Tara smirks. They then hear a crash outside. Eva ran over the gate with a truck. They then shoot at Barnes’ men. Barnes pushes Lana and tries to escape but Ellie is quick enough to grab the gun and shoot Barnes in his leg. Tara walks over and shoots him in his head. Tara and the others escape and reunite with the group. They escape together and a man looks at them. He says to the men that he is in charge now. One of the men say “Yes sir Noah.” Starring *Holland Roden as Tara Samuels *Callan McAuliffe as Jake Alexander *Christian Serratos as Eva Lopez *Thomas McDonell as Ronnie Peters *Meagan Tandy as Vivian Baxter *Sean Bean as Frank Barnes *Lucien Laviscount as Nick Payne *Daniel Sharman as Ross McIntyre *Charlie Carver as Kal Wright *Sara Paxton as Lana Richards *Dichen Lachman as Maiara Lucero *Zach McGowan as Noah Also Starring *Emma Bell as Dsna Bleu *Max Thieriot as Axel Keller *Scout Taylor-Compton as Wren Langdon *Emma Roberts as Ellie Richards *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Lainie *Dylan Sprayberry as Seth *Brianne Tju as Claire *Tyler James Williams as Tyrone Deaths *Frank Barnes Trivia *Last appearance of Frank Barnes.